Releasing Frustrations
by zealand24
Summary: After a crazy morning, all Catherine had wanted was a peaceful carriage ride.


So this was an idea that popped into my head, but couldn't quite work into my story. So hopefully you all enjoy this!

Catherine groaned audibly, nothing this morning was going smoothly. It was time again for court to relocate to another castle, this time Fontainebleau. Since moving from castle to castle was a part of her life, she didn't think that packing would be that difficult for her servants, she was wrong.

Items she had said that she wanted specifically hadn't been packed yet. Someone had accidentally grabbed one of Claude's trunks, which for Claude was a big deal. While overseeing other items being packed she noticed one of her finer silk dresses had been folded in such a way that it had already wrinkled. Then to top it all off, one of her Italian vases had been knocked over. At the sound of the crash Catherine demanded that everyone leave.

This left her in her chambers slowly packing away her perfumes and lotions, at this point she didn't dare trust anyone else. Once she finished she looked around at the state of her room taking in the disarray, broken vase on the floor included. Oh well she thought, the servants staying behind could make sense of this mess.

Noticing that departure was nearing, Catherine grabbed a few last minute items and started towards the courtyard. For once she was actually looking forward to the long ride to Fontainebleau. Normally she found these long rides tedious, but after the morning she had, the quiet was welcome. She had packed some reading material and was looking forward to the carriage ride with no one to bother her, she would have several hours to herself, no problems to worry about, just her and her book.

That dream however was shattered once she entered the courtyard and saw her husband standing there alongside only a few carriages.

"Catherine, there you are! There has been a slight hitch in travel plans, your carriage is broken. The wheel hit a rock and broke, your ladies have squished in with the children's nannies and have already left. I will ride and you will have my carriage" Henry addressed her in a matter-of-fact tone.

Inwardly Catherine groaned. Of course this would happen, nothing today was going her way. She blankly stared at Henry, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. There was nothing wrong with Henry's carriage, in fact in the earlier years of their marriage they didn't ride in separate carriages, it just wasn't her space, at least not anymore.

"We also have to change direction a bit, a road was washed out by recent storms adding some extra time to the journey, that's why most of the others have already left."

She didn't reply, just glared daggers at Henry, if she spoke she would surely take her frustration of the whole morning on him, and at this point she just wasn't up for the full blown argument that would surely ensue.

Henry, probably picking up on her restrained aggression, added, "I promise to only ride, I will not bother your peaceful journey."

Catherine accepted the offered servants arm as she ascended up into the carriage. "It will be fine," Catherine told herself. She still would have a quiet journey, it would just be a tad longer and in Henry's carriage, not the comfort of her own.

Settling herself in, she exhaled deeply, trying to release all the pent up stress that just kept accumulating. Just as she started to relax, Henry poked his head in through the window, "I have been assured that you have several functional carriages at Fontainebleau, and they are already repairing your carriage here, and I will ride the _whole_ way. I promise this will be the last you see of me."

"Thank you" Catherine replied tersely and soon felt the carriage roll away.

"I swear to you, I had no idea we would find ourselves in such a rainstorm."

Catherine continued to look at her husband, who was presently sitting across from her, soaking wet. His normally loose clothing clung tightly to him, and there was already a puddle forming at his feet.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, more at the situation. Don't forget it was my idea to stop the carriage to allow you in. Plus, I don't need you to catch your death on my account."

"You are all heart" Henry replied sarcastically.

Catherine just looked out the window. She didn't keep the conversation going, assuming it would lead to an argument, most conversations with her husband did. Upon hearing teeth chattering she looked back at Henry. He was trying to sleep leaning his head against the wall, but was clearly freezing in his wet clothes. Catherine sighed.

"For goodness sakes Henry, at least take off your wet shirt. The air is warm enough, it shouldn't be too cold."

"Goodness so eager to have me disrobed" Henry teased. With Catherine's blessing he quickly took off his shirt, allowing the warm air to dry his skin.

"Why haven't you asked one of the men to get you clothes from one of your trunks?"

"Because _dear_ , these carriages are carrying furniture and your trunks, all of mine were put on the earlier carriages."

"I'm surprised you don't just have a spare set of clothes lying around with all your liaisons that you must conduct…."

"None, Catherine" Henry interrupted her. "I have not conducted any affairs in this carriage, other than ones with my wife. Besides Diane does not enjoy sharing a carriage for a long trip, she likes her space, and I've never taken Diane in the King's carriage."

"Ah to draw less attention to yourselves."

"Because her station does not fit this carriage, it is meant for the king and queen. Us."

Catherine slowly looked around her. It was true, this was his grandest carriage. They'd used it for his coronation and other ceremonial events. In fact if she looked down on one of the seats, she should be able to find a tear in the cushion. They had caused the cushion to rip during a more heated ride, however, once they heard the cushion tear they had erupted in a fit of giggles. Her eyes settled on the hole, fraying from never being repaired, the cushion around it wet from being so close to Henry.

"Plus, I do not like the idea of sullying some of my most treasured memories with a forgetful dalliance."

"Am I supposed to be flattered by that statement?"

"You can feel however you please. We've had some good times here, and judging from your blush I'd say you agree."

"I'm not blushing" Catherine argued, regardless of Henry's startling words, she wouldn't allow him anything over her.

"Whatever you say" Henry answered while leaning back and closing his eyes. Finally Catherine would get some peace and quiet hopefully once Henry dozed off. Returning her attention to her book Catherine tried to focus, instead her gaze would drift from the words over to Henry's sleeping form. More specifically Henry's exposed sleeping form.

Her mind kept going from fantasy to memories, blending what she currently wanted to do with what she had done. She envisioned running her fingers over his chest while drawing upon the memory of what that felt like. She knew exactly how he would respond if she kissed her way up his chest while remembering how he would squirm when she was that bold.

Another part of her just wanted to sit next to him and lean into his chest, knowing how safe she once felt there. She leaned her head against the window frame, finding it lacking compared to Henry. It was unfair really at how just him without a shirt could affect her so.

Keeping her eyes on his broad, muscular, inviting chest Catherine let her mind wander.

"Is my unclothed form distracting you" Henry asked through closed eyes. "I can feel you staring at me."

"Please, as if _your_ chest, a chest I have seen countless times would be distracting to me. If you must know, it was your light snoring that keeps disturbing me" Catherine lied, trying anything to save face.

Her statement made Henry rise from his stupor, "I wasn't snoring!"

"You always do."

"Well then it must have only ever been in your company."

"Probably because I'm the only one who knows how to tire you out" Catherine muttered really only for her ears, but obviously Henry heard her.

"Well well who knew that just removing my shirt would bring out this saucy side of you" Henry said smugly, clearly enjoying the tone of the conversation.

"You haven't affected me at all."

"So then you'll have no problem if I remove my pants then, they too are soaked and very uncomfortable" Henry challenged.

"By all means, make yourself comfortable, it will have little consequence to me" Catherine challenged back, secretly hoping that Henry was just bluffing because it would very much affect her.

"You know I would, but I'm afraid that once I dispense of my wet clothing you will end up in my lap."

"If I do, it would will be more of a murderous intent rather than amorous."

Henry chuckled, "No one can best me the way you can Catherine."

"That's because you surround yourself with idiots" she responded dryly.

"Good thing then that I have such an intelligent wife."

Catherine didn't understand where he was going with all of this. It had been a while since he had shown this much interest in her, and while she understood she was the only woman in the carriage, Henry had been in her company for longer without any of this flirtatious behavior.

She looked out the window, hoping to see the castle in the distance signaling the end of this confusing carriage ride, but no nothing. That probably meant she had a couple more hours of this to endure.

Suddenly her ankles and lower legs felt wet and cool. She looked down. Oh no, her skirts had been absorbing the puddle that had been created by Henry. She quickly lifted her feet onto the bench opposite of her, placing her feet near Henry.

Henry, sensing what had caused Catherine distress started to bunch up her skirts towards her knees, so that the wet material was no longer in direct contact with Catherine's skin.

"This is all your fault" she responded.

"That may be," Henry didn't deny her, "but I think between the two of us we can generate enough heat to dry our clothes before we reach our destination." He had that sparkle in his eyes, the one that Catherine so missed seeing, the one she knew she couldn't say no to. Plus she'd had a hectic morning, this would be the perfect way to blow off some steam.

So she allowed Henry to let his hands wander up her legs and pull her closer to him. Then just as he predicted once his pants came off she did indeed end up in his lap. Making Catherine realize that she preferred this type of carriage ride any day to a quiet one.


End file.
